My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rarity's Birthday Suit
by DamianKastle
Summary: On what was supposed to be a relaxing day, Rarity hears the cries of her cat outside and rushes to save her. While she manages to get Opal out of the tree, she was in such a rush that she forgot that she was taking a shower and was now outside, completely naked and locked out of her house. Now to get a key to get inside she must streak across the neighborhood without being seen.


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rarity's Birthday Suit**

It was another pleasant morning at Casa De Rarity. The sun was out, there were hardly any clouds in the sky, and an added bonus, it was the weekend, which was good news for all the high school teens in the area.

At the moment, the fashionista known as Rarity herself was currently preparing to get into the shower and enjoy herself. Her sister and parents all had to rush off earlier, for reasons Rarity didn't know nor care to know. All she cared about right now was enjoying some time to herself, as well as the shower she was about to have.

As she hummed a pretty little tune to herself, Rarity began to take off her clothes one by one, starting with her boots and socks, and then pulling off her shirt in one quick motion. Underneath the shirt was a black lacy bra, considered by many to be quite naughty and inappropriate for her age, but since she was in the privacy of her own home, Rarity didn't care. Next was her belt, which held up her skirt, and after she took that off she began to unzip the skirt.

It fell down to her knees, and after stepping out of it, Rarity was now clad in her underwear. Her panties matched her bra, and were just as raunchy.

The next order of business was reaching back and unhooking her bra straps. Once she did, she took it off and exposed her d-cup breasts to the fresh cool air, which made her nipples hard right away.

Finally, the last garment, which she dreaded to take off, was her panties, for it would expose her shamefully large posterior that she has kept hidden from her friends for quite some time. Still, she knew she had to take them off. Slipping her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear, hooking them in one quick motion, she bent over and pulled her panties down to her ankles, all while raising her rear into the air shamelessly.

She gave it a little wiggle while stepping out her underwear and placing it neatly with the rest of her clothes before walking over to bathroom. She passed by her cat Opalescence on her way there, who caught a glimpse of her rear end jiggling as she walked. The cat meowed loudly in fear at the sight before taking off.

Rarity entered the bathroom, pulled back the curtain, and got the hot water going before the mirror caught her eye. She stepped back, noticing just how big her derrière was. She sighed in dismay as she put a hand on her hip. One would assume that out of her friends, Pinkie Pie would have the biggest rump, and while her party friend's fanny was quite chubby and high, Rarity's was the roundest of them all.

"Why oh why was I cursed with these large hips…?" she wondered, out loud. "Personally I blame my mother for that, but no matter what I do I just can't get this… this… ugh! _Repugnant_ posterior to go down and give me the perfect figure that I deserve. Oh… well, at least no one will ever see it."

The steam coming from the shower then snapped her out of her trance.

"Whoops! Almost forgot!" The fashionista said as she rushed into the shower and closed the curtain behind her, as she let the nice hot water rain down upon her and soak every inch of her body. She sighed blissfully. "Ah… perfect…"

Rarity then took a bar of soap, rubbed her hand with it to generate some bubbles, and began to rub her whole body with it. At a slow and sexy pace, she began at her shoulders and moved her hands all over her breasts in small, regular and virtually erotic circles. She also went down to her private areas and scrubbed them up and down, before moving up to her buttocks which were, much to her dismay, bigger than both her hands.

Still, she rubbed them and went around the cheeks in a 'C' shape and even squeezed them, causing her to moan, aroused, before she quickly slapped herself in the face, snapping out of it.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rarity!" she told herself, scolding. "You must _not_ give into such temptations… even though your derriere is quite… plump…"

As she said this, her hand practically acted on it's own and gave her bottom a quick smack that made her jump and squeal, while a pink hand mark appeared on the smacked cheek, which soon faded.

She shook her head rapidly in an effort to get the naughty thoughts out of her head.

"Stop it Rarity, you are _not_ an uncouth person. You are a _lady_ , and you will act as such!" Rarity said to her reflection in a nearby mirror. She looked back towards her plump posterior and growled with anger. "I _hate_ this rear end! If I let it get to me again who knows what might happen!?"

Suddenly, she heard an odd sound coming from outside, almost like an animal cry.

"Huh? What was that?" The fashionista asked as she poked her head out from behind the curtains and listened closely for the noise. After a couple of seconds she heard it again. "That sounds like… a cat's meow!"

Absentmindedly, she stepped out of the shower and went out to see just what was going on and where the cat meow was coming from. She had a feeling about who it was, but it still puzzled her greatly.

"Opal? Opal, where are you?" she called out as she gazed around for her cat. She heard multiple cat meows close by and went over to a window. She poked her head out to find, much to her shock, Opalescence clinging to the branch of a tree, trying hard not to fall down. "Opal! Hang on darling, Mommy's coming!"

Without so much as a second thought, not realizing that she was missing something important, Rarity raced down the hall and down the stairs until she burst through the front door of the house and closed it behind her, before going over to the tree next to the house which Opal was clinging to. She looked up and held out her arms towards Opal.

"Opal! Opalescence! Come on down, darling! It's ok, Mommy will catch you!" she assured her, pleadingly.

But Opal was refusing to come down, and continued to cling onto the branch like her life depended on it. So, in order to give her some encouragement, Rarity turned and bumped the tree hard with her rump, which shook the tree so much that it caused Opal to lose her grip and fall right into Rarity's arms.

"Gotcha!" The fashionista said, pleased. She looked back at her bottom and rubbed it affectionately, while also getting some dirt and tree bark off it. "Well… I guess there really is nothing wrong with having a few curves after all…"

 _That_ was when Rarity realized something that she should have a long time ago, and it practically made her mind explode. As a breeze blew by, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while her pupils narrowed down to a small pinpoint. She abruptly dropped her cat, who ran off in annoyance, while she looked down and saw that she was completely nude from head to toe.

"AAAIIIIIEEEE!" Rarity shrieked at the top of her lungs, horrified.

She quickly covered her breasts and crotch while her face became as red a tomato. She gasped when she realized that her most embarrassing feature was uncovered for the whole world to see, and moved her hand from her crotch to her butt. Though it left the crotch uncovered instead. Rarity quickly raised her knee to cover her crotch.

She looked around to make sure there was no one there. Thankfully, there wasn't, though she didn't want to press her luck. She quickly started to make tracks towards her front door.

Once she reached it, Rarity quickly tried to turn the knob and get it open, but it refused to budge, much to her surprise. She jiggled and pulled it as hard as she could, but the door did not open one little bit. She started banging on the door, hard.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Hello! The door appears to be locked!" The purple haired girl called out before it hit her. "Oh no, that's right! Everyone's gone for the day… I'm alone… and _naked_!"

The fashionista quickly checked under the mat, but there was no key under it, something she mentally slapped herself for.

"Ooh… I _knew_ I should have put the spare under there when I had the chance…! And now I don't know where it is" Rarity griped before she realized that her rear was sticking right up in the air. She quickly stood up, turned and pressed her back against the door. "I can't stay here… people will see me… wait! That's it! Fluttershy has an emergency skeleton key! I just need to get over to her and ask for the key… along with some _clothes_ …"

As much as she wanted to stay where she was, or better yet, crawl into a dark hole, she knew that in order to get to Fluttershy's house, she would have to streak through several blocks without being seen. Easier said than done, especially when her rear was a giant target and not hard to miss. But still, she knew that she had to do it in order to save herself from humiliation.

"Oh… I can't believe I'm doing this…" she griped before she finally forced her foot forward and then the other, all while keeping her breasts and crotch covered up the whole time, making it an awkward position to be in, and forcing her to side step down the pathway.

Once she reached the end of the pathway, she started to sidestep down the sidewalk next, glancing in all directions every few seconds in fear of being spotted by someone. When she heard something that sounded like a car coming, she yelped and jumped into the nearest bush and curled into a ball.

"Ooh… I can't do this…!" Rarity cried as she shook inside her bush, "But I have no choice… I _must_ get to Fluttershy's house and get that key! I must! I _must_!"

But before she could burst out of the bush and start running, she heard a voice the moment she started to rise up.

"You know, I can't believe you actually _dated_ him."

"Yeah, me neither."

Rarity froze up. She _knew_ those voices; they belonged to Lyra and Bon-Bon, and as much as part of her wanted to come out and ask for help, she couldn't risk getting embarrassed by them, and quickly lowered her face down to the ground and pressed her face against it.

While she continued to try and hide, Lyra and Bon-Bon themselves began to walk down the sidewalk near the bush, talking to each other.

"Well, thank _goodness_ that's over with." Lyra expressed.

"Tell me about it, now we get more Lyra and Bon-Bon time!" Bon-Bon smiled.

"Best…" Lyra began.

"Friend's…" Bon-Bon continued.

"Forever!" They both cheered before giggling. They began to pass by the bush Rarity was in as they continued laughing, before they heard a rustling noise coming from it and froze up.

"Did you hear that…?" The blue and pink haired girl spoke up, startled.

"Yeah…" The mint-green skinned girl nodded. They both turned around, but saw nothing behind them, and the bush wasn't moving or making a noise at all. Still, they both approached it. "Do you think there's a squirrel in there?"

"Don't know… if it is it would have ran out by now." Bon-Bon pointed out.

Lyra shrugged. "Hmm, must have been the wind then," she declared. "Come on, let's go."

The two turned and began walking away again. At the same time, Rarity began to creep out of the bushes on all fours as slow as a snail, making sure not to make a sound she did so. She looked back and saw that they were getting further away, and reluctantly, she stood up and started to tiptoe away.

However, because she was so distracted by the two girls behind her, whose arms were currently interlocked, she failed to notice a large rock in her way, and ended up stubbing her toe on it. She cried out in pain and ended up falling right over, landing right on her breasts with a thud and a grunt while her ridiculously large posterior stuck right up into the air.

Lyra and Bon-Bon unfortunately heard the commotion and turned around. Their pupils narrowed to a pinpoint and their eyes widened in shock and horror as they found themselves staring at Rarity's big butt, before they both reacted with disgust.

"Ah! Rarity!" Bon-Bon cried.

"Gross!" Lyra commented.

Rarity raised her head a little as she heard their cries before turning and gasping in horror when she saw that she had just exposed her bare bottom to them.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Bon-Bon squealed.

"Oh my gosh, that is _so_ gross!" Lyra added before they both took off, completely grossed out.

"Wait! No! Please! Help me!" Rarity cried out to them, but it was too late. They were already gone. The fashionista now felt an extreme amount of embarrassment and shame. "OH… that's _it_! I _have_ to get to Fluttershy's right away! No matter what!"

Rarity quickly picked herself up and started to dash down the rest of the sidewalk as fast as she could. While she knew she was technically streaking, she refused to let her embarrassment, or her fear of being seen by anybody else, stop her from getting where she wanted to go. She was so determined that she felt that nothing could stop her.

However… the moment more people started to come around the corner and head her way, she quickly ducked into yet another bush, a little smaller than the last one. Unfortunately for her, both of her big white cheeks were sticking right out of it, which some kid quickly took notice of.

"Mommy, look! Junk in the trunk!" The kid exclaimed.

Rarity squealed with embarrassment and abruptly stood right up, exposing herself fully, though she didn't realize this until it was too late and yelped as she covered her breasts. The scowling mother covered her child's eyes.

"Hey! Put some clothes on young lady!" she scolded.

"S-sorry!" Rarity exclaimed, embarrassed as she quickly took off down the street, putting a hand on her crotch and around her breasts while doing so.

For the next a few minutes, Rarity's bare feet slapped against the cold, hard pavement of the sidewalk. The awkwardness the fashionista was feeling had become almost indescribable. Not only was she feeling cold wind touching every nook and cranny of her body, including, but not limited to her embarrassingly chubby bottom, but running while trying to keep herself covered at the same time was quite awkward for her.

She still didn't see any people around, but she knew that wouldn't last. Yet, she kept on going.

"Come on Rarity… just a few more blocks until you reach Fluttershy's house…" Rarity told herself while her butt continued to jiggle like crazy, much to her absolute displeasure.

She stopped once again when she saw a car coming by, and hid behind a telephone pole this. She peeked around the pole and glanced left and right.

"Oh dear… I'm getting the busier side of the neighborhood now… but I can't let anyone see me! If anyone does… I'll be ruined! I'll be…" The purple haired girl began to say before a camera flash went off behind her.

She turned her head slowly and gasped in horror as she saw a man, dressed as a reporter, standing behind her and taking photos of her disproportionately large buttocks.

"Oh no…" she whispered in despair while the photographer continued to laugh.

"Aw, yeah baby! Show me the booty! Bada-bing!" he exclaimed as his camera continued to flash and click over and over, while Rarity quickly spun around fully and began to back away, covering herself.

"N-n-n-no. No…" Rarity sputtered out, completely embarrassed while another car drove by behind her. The passengers inside caught a glimpse of her rear end and started laughing as well.

"Check out the booty on that chick!" One of them commented before they drove out of sight. Rarity shrieked and started running _really fast_.

She dashed across the street and onto the lawn of somebody's house, before seeing an open window that gave her an idea.

"Oh… I hate to be breaking into someone else's house, but maybe… maybe they can help me get some clothes… I have to take the chance!" she declared as she grabbed onto the bottom edge of the window and began to pull herself up. As soon as she got her upper body inside though, she instantly heard laughter behind her and turned to see some folks pointing and laughing at her next door.

"Hey, look! A naked burglar!" A little girl exclaimed, giggling

"Look at her _butt_!" Another guy added, laughing also.

Rarity blushed when she realized that her rear end was sticking out from the other side of the window, in full view for everyone to see. She squealed in embarrassment and quickly struggled to pull the rest of her body inside while everyone continued to laugh.

After a lengthy struggle, she eventually managed to get herself inside, and found herself staring at the booted feet of a teenage girl in front of her.

"Uh… excuse me but… why are you breaking in here _naked_?" she asked.

"Um…" Rarity sputtered out.

"Hey, wait a minute. Do I know you?" the female teen asked

"Uhhhh… no?" Rarity gulped as her pupils shrank.

"Don't lie, I recognize you now, I've seen you back when I was a freshman at Canterlot High!" the girl realized while Rarity stood up, covering herself.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't even know you." Rarity stated. "Now if you don't mind, I would _really_ appreciate some spare clothes to wear, as you can see I've… gotten myself in quite a predicament…"

"Oh I don't think so. I've know all about you how everyone says you're hot and the best fashionista." The girl sneered.

"What?" Rarity asked, shocked before she was pulled forward by the girl.

"Here's a little hint to I am; the name is Strawberry Sweets and I have a certain history with _you_ … _Rarity_." Strawberry revealed. "Or should I say, _Rear_ ity?"

The fashionista shook herself from Strawberry's grasp and scowled. "Ok, very funny, now why won't you give me some clothes!? I'm naked here!" Rarity stated as some female took a snapshot of her rear, much to her surprise. "Hey!"

"Now why would I stop the show _now?_ After all, who knew the most fashionable girl in Canterlot High has the most unattractive rear around?" Strawberry mocked.

Rarity gasped, sharply. "Now _that_ is uncalled for!"

"Sorry _Bareity_ but it's true. Now, how do you expect to get out of _this one_?" Strawberry asked as other girls began to surround Rarity.

Rarity thought for a few minutes, before she got an idea, and an _awful_ one at that. She knew this wasn't going to end well, but she had no choice but to do it, no matter how much she didn't like it "Actually, I _do_ have an idea!" she declared, trying to be brave.

"And what would that be?" Strawberry asked

Rarity then turned her back towards the group making their eyes widen with realization and shock.

"Is she seriously going to..." a female began

" _I can't believe I'm doing this, but is my only sho_ t…" The currently nude fashionista thought as she bent over and aimed her rear right at the group. They all screamed and covered their eyes as they turned away. "Feel the wrath of my _moon,_ you ruffians!"

"Yuck!

"Gross!"

"My eyes!

"And effective…" Strawberry admitted. "But not good enough, everyone; take a picture!"

Rarity's eyes widen as they all whipped out their phones and aimed them at her. "What? Wait! _No_!" she screamed before snapshots were quickly taken and forced her to make a hasty exit out of the room.

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming for you!" Strawberry yelled as she chased after Rarity.

* * *

Rarity turned back and saw Strawberry was hot on her tail. Desperately trying to outrun her, the fashionista saw a tree large enough to hide her and ran right behind it. Strawberry stopped in confusion and started looking for Rarity.

"Now where is she and her unattractive rear end? First I'll find her, then get her back somehow, and then we'll continue our little show…" she muttered to herself evilly, as she started to walk by where Rarity was currently hiding, which was, unknown to her, a potted palm tree in the middle of the hallway. Rarity shivered with fear while her disproportionately large buttocks rubbed against the hard and slightly prickly surface of the palm tree's trunk.

"Please don't look behind this tree, _please_ don't look behind this tree…" Rarity silently prayed as sweat dripped down her face and nude body. She peeked and saw that Strawberry was getting further away, giving her a chance to try and flee, but the moment she made a move with her foot, the floorboards squeaked and made her retract her foot.

Strawberry turned back quickly. "Aha! I have you now…" she said as she began to slowly walk down the hallway.

" _So much for hiding from her_!" Rarity thought as she came out of her hiding spot and began running again.

"I've got you now Rarity! Now get over here so I can drag you back and continue my show!" Strawberry called out.

"Not on your life, you scoundrel!" Rarity shot back.

"What? Scared I'll take a butt shot of you again?" The anger filled girl questioned, evilly.

"Who wouldn't be!? Now leave me alone!" Rarity exclaimed as she ran off ahead until she could no longer be seen.

"Awww, and I was gonna be nice to you. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Strawberry said as she stopped and turned to two of her friends, who looked fully recovered. "Alright you two. Spread out and find her. She shouldn't be hard to find with a butt _that_ big."

"Yes, Ma'am!" They said in unison.

The two girls ran in opposite directions to find and capture the fashionista, not knowing that she had just snuck out another window and was outside once again.

Rarity turned back and sighed when she saw that Strawberry wasn't following her anymore, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Thank goodness they're not following me anymore. I should be at Fluttershy's any minute now." She said, relieved, as she began running again.

As she was running, she thought to herself "I wonder if Fluttershy has any panties my size? I really need to hide these cursive hips!"

Soon enough, she had reached the shy girl's home. The fashionista quickly ran towards the house and knocked on her door

No answer.

"Oh please don't tell me she's not home right now! I really need some clothes!" Rarity cried as she banged on the door. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy, it's me! Listen, do you have the skeleton key, I _really_ need it to get into my house because I locked myself out, and if not do you at least have some clothes!?

Still no answer. Rarity was beginning to lose all hope when she remembered something.

She looked under her friend's welcome mat, and sure enough, the skeleton key, right next to the one belonging to Fluttershy, was there.

"Yes!" The fashionista declared, triumphantly as she took the key. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Aha!"

Rarity turned and saw Strawberry Sweets behind her. "Thought you could outrun me did you?!

"You again! Don't you ever give up?" Rarity sighed

"I never give up mooncakes, also, I hope you're happy, because I brought you some fans" she said as she revealed a huge crowd of people behind her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rarity cried.

"Nope, and if you want this to end, you must comply with what I say or else we can chase your big fat butt all day if we have too!" Strawberry yelled.

Rarity knew she was right; if she ran, they would follow after her. She knew that her little streak was up. The fashionista swallowed her pride, sighed and said "Very well. You win. Now what do you want me to do?"

"First, turn around and moon us Rara _nude_!" Strawberry ordered

"Fine." Rarity sighed, turning around and raising her rear as high as she could, making Strawberry giggle.

"Look everyone! Full moon!" Strawberry joked as the crowd began laughing.

"Oh, this so embarrassing!" Rarity moaned knowing Strawberry would joked on her right off the bat.

"Alright everyone, it's picture time!" Strawberry declared. As everyone prepared to take Rarity's picture, the purple haired girl saw an opportunity to turn the tables on Strawberry and decided to take it.

"Ready, aim, fi…." Strawberry said before Rarity suddenly grabbed Strawberry's skirt, as well as her undies, and pulled as hard as she could. Thanks to Rarity's surprisingly strong grip, the fabric of her skirt and undies quickly began to tear like rapport paper, and soon enough...

 _..RIPPPPPPPP_

Rarity ripped them right off Strawberry Sweet's before she could even notice, exposing her own naked backside, which was much rounder and larger than Rarity's.

Strawberry gasped sharply as she realized what had happened, as did the whole crowd as they aimed their cameras at her rear instead of Rarity's.

"Whoa, dude, her butt is _way_ bigger than Rarity's!" a guy shouted.

"Gah!" Strawberry yelled, putting one hand over her crotch and the other over her butt, as Rarity began laughing.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's got a more unattractive rear then I do!" Rarity laughed as she held up Strawberry's skirt and undies tauntingly.

"Give those back!" Strawberry snapped.

"As you wish." Rarity said as she tossed them over to the picture takers.

"No! Wait! No!" Strawberry cried.

"Enjoy showing off your derriere. After all, you did bring this crowd here for a show, did you not?" Rarity asked, smiling.

"I brought them to laugh at you, not me! Dang, I should have worn a longer shirt!" Strawberry cried out in dismay.

"Then you better run. And don't ever mess with Rarity, you hear!" she laughed

"When I get out of this, I WILL get you back for this!" Strawberry shouted, embarrassed and mortified as the camera flashes began to pick up fast. "No! Stop! Don't look at me! Get away!"

Strawberry backed away, her face glowing bright red with embarrassment, before she took off screaming down the street while the picture takers followed her.

Rarity wiped her hands, satisfied. "Well, that's that." before looking down at herself causing her to blush with embarrassment "I'd better get home. With everyone after Strawberry I'm not going to take chances"

Rarity quickly ran off back in the direction of her house, leaving herself uncovered as she did so.

* * *

One embarrassing streak later…

Rarity, now walking down the sidewalk, still covering herself and feeling somewhat safe due to the apparently empty neighborhood, continued to approach her house feeling very much at ease.

" _Well, that was quite the most embarrassing day I have ever had. Oh well, at least everyone will mostly look at Strawberry Sweets' rear end and not mine_." Rarity thought. She sighed. " _Such a long day. I can't wait to get back in the shower and sleep. But where was Fluttershy? She couldn't have been at the shelter, it's closed today. So where…?_ "

The nude fashionista then walked up to her house and to make sure the door was still locked she turned the knob and to her surprise it opened

"What in the world!? I could have sworn it was locked!" Rarity said, surprised. She opened the door fully and quickly got inside and slammed it shut, pressing her back against it before anybody else outside saw her. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

She then noticed, much to her surprise, that some of the lights in her living room were dark.

"Odd… I don't remember turning the lights off when I was rushing out…"

She began to proceed towards the living room to investigate, feeling a little better now that she was only naked in her own house and reached for the light switch. But when she did, she saw decorations, food and cake before her and soon afterwards…

"SURPRISE!"

Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and even Fluttershy along with the rest of her friends popped out from their hiding places, yelling and cheering and blowing noisemakers.

They then finally realized that Rarity was standing before them nude and their jaws all dropped as they gasped in shock. Rarity froze up a bit but quickly covered herself using her arm to hide her boobs her hand to cover her butt and raised her knee to cover her crotch. Her friends all blushed and tried to avert their eyes while Fluttershy covered her whole face and squeaked as she turned away.

The whole place was deathly silent not one person made a single move. Eventually though, Pinkie Pie finally broke the silence.

"Wow Rarity! I didn't know you were planning to be in your _birthday suit_ on your actual _birthday_!" Pinkie remarked, stunned. "That's _bold_ …"

"How did you all get in here?!" screamed Rarity.

"I… I used your extra key…" Fluttershy admitted, as she held up said key.

"So that explained where it was!" Rarity realized.

"Rarity… what _happened_ to ya?" Applejack questioned, baffled and blushing.

"I take you had a nude day!" Rainbow laughed before Sunset hit her in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Now's not the time, Rainbow," she scolded.

"Oh… you would not _believe_ the day I've been through!" Rarity expressed to her friends.

"W-what happened?" Sci-Twi inquired, concerned.

"I got locked outside, _nude_ , exposed several times, humiliated on a grand scale, chased by perverts and forced to moon people twice in a row all while trying to get _this_ skeleton key in order to get back in!?" Rarity said as she held up said key.

"Whoa, really? Did you seriously moon people twice?" Rainbow asked making Sunset hit her on the head twice.

"Who chased you?" Sunset inquired.

"Strawberry Sweets and her perverted friends!"

"Strawberry sweets?!" Sunset gasped

"You know her, Sunset?" Rainbow asked rubbing her head

"Yeah, back when I was still evil as well…" Sunset began

"Well what did y'all do?" The farm girl asked

"I pantsed her back when she was a freshman…" Sunset Shimmer confessed, sheepishly. Everyone stared at her. "What? I was a different person then."

"A evil person who pantsed somebody was that why she got all perverted?" Rarity asked

"Think that could explain why she got all perverted on you?" Applejack asked

"I didn't think it was big deal back at the time all I did was ripped her pants and underwear off and laughed at her." Sunset shrugged, feeling guilty.

"Hello! Can we focus on me right now!? And while we're at it, get me some clothes!?" Rarity demanded.

"Actually Rares, since you're naked I figured we would all do something." Rainbow suggested.

Rainbow then began fiddling with the zipper on her skirt while taking her boots and socks off everyone's eyes widened when they saw what Rainbow was doing.

"Uhhh Rainbow what are you…" Applejack began to say until Rainbow cut her off

"Hear me out girls, how about we all go naked? It'll make Rarity feel better." Rainbow declared pulling her skirt along with her shorts and underwear revealing her own bare butt which was toned due to her being an athlete but still large and flabby.

"Uhhh… are you sure that's a good idea?" Twilight asked

"Of course it is! Plus will all finally see what we look like without our clothes!" Rainbow stated while taking her shirt off she then unhooked her bra revealing her breast.

"Ohhhh nice butt, Dashie! It's so toned!" Pinkie smiled

"Thank you Pinkie, now who's ready to strip?" Rainbow asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Pinkie cheered as she took off her own boots and socks she then pulled her skirt down along with her undies revealing her butt which was very cubby and bouncy due to all the sweets she ate. It almost as big as Rarity's. Almost.

"I always thought you had a butt like that Pinkie, it even bounces!" Rainbow said, amazed

"Awwww, thank you, I do eat a lot of sweets." The party girl said flattered, as she removed her shirt and bra

"Alright since we can't back out of it now might as well removed my skirt like the way the Timberwolves would do at a soccer game." Applejack sighed getting stares from everyone "What? It's a metaphor."

"Fair enough I guess." Rainbow said scratching her head

"Well I don't mean to brag but while I was working on the farm I got these beauties" The farm girl smirked as she turn her back bend over and pulled her skirt and underwear down and stepping out of them exposing her butt which was firm and muscular due to her days working on the farm she along with her booty was currently in a mooning position in front of her blushing friends..

"Ohhhh!" Pinkie smiled.

"Did you really have to moons us to do that ?" Twilight asked a bit disgusted

"Not really but I figured I give us all a good full moon of this big fat porch right here and thanks to spending days on the farm now I've got buns of steel. Go on y'all hit mah butt it won't wobble," she encouraged them.

"Challenge accepted!" Pinkie declared before slapping the farm girl right on her booty and due to Applejack's honesty It did not wobble a bit and the party girl's arm was wobbling instead.

"Wow! You were right! It's like slapping a rock!" Pinkie remarked.

"Told ya." Applejack said, proudly. As she got up and took her collar shirt off along with her bra.

"OK Sunset, Fluttershy and Twilight are left so who's next?" Rainbow questioned, eagerly.

"I don't know about this…" Sunset admitted, unsure.

"Come on, you don't want Rarity to be the only naked person in the room, do you?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yeah, after all she's been through, it's the least we can do." Applejack reasoned.

"But… but you all really don't have to…" Rarity began before Pinkie silenced her.

"Just… let us do this," she told her, gently. Rarity nodded, deciding to let them finish and see what happens.

"Fine, I'll go next but we keep this to ourselves, ok?" Twilight asked her friends nodded "Alright… but it's going to feel weird being naked in front of you all…"

"Why? We're all girls here, we have the same body parts." Pinkie pointed out.

"I know that Pinkie is just that is too weird… I've never changed in front of other girls before… plus I've kind kept a certain part of me hidden for a long time…" The other Twilight admitted, meekly and with a red face.

"I feel your pain." Rarity nodded, sympathetically.

"Preach it too the choir." Rainbow shook her head

"Well… here goes." Twilight said as she pulled her skirt down stepping out of them she then took her shirt off and tossed on the floor she the took her shoes and socks off she now stood in only her bra and undies.

" _Everything_ Twilight." Rainbow said folding her arms

"Oh... I feel so embarrassed right now." Twilight moaned, shaking like a leaf and with red face that looked like it was burning.

"It's ok Twilight, you can do it." Sunset encouraged.

"We won't judge you." Fluttershy assured her.

Feeling a little bit better, she then unhooked her bra exposing her boobs which Sci-Twi quickly covered up

"Now lose them panties egghead!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Easy Rainbow." Applejack urged her.

Twilight gulped when she realize what had to come off last but because of her nerves she was to afraid to pull her underwear down. Eventually Rainbow decided to get things moving fast and grabbed them.

"Hey!" she cried before Rainbow pulled them down.

"Wah!" Sci-Twi shrieked when she realized what had just happened.

The girls gasped sharply upon seeing Twilight's exposed behind, and from the looks of it, it appeared that the little nerd's bottom was much more pump and fuller than any of there's, close to Rarity's also.

One would not guess such a thing due to it usually being covered by her skirt but now with all the layers removed, one can see how large it was, no doubt caused by the nerd's lack of exercise.

"So _that's_ it! You were hiding your butt!" Rainbow realized.

"Just like me…" Rarity muttered, stunned.

"Yep I've been like this since I was born… well sorta." Twilight confessed, still bright red.

"Again, I feel your pain, darling. I truly do." Rarity nodded, understandingly as she went over and hugged her friend, tenderly which she accepted happily. They all stared at the warm sight happily before Rainbow turned to Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy.

"Okay Shimmer and Shy, hey that rhymes!" Pinkie realized.

"Now is your turns both of you strip." Rainbow declared.

"Both of us?" The shy girl asked

"Yep, you're both the only ones who haven't stripped yet so start stripping girls." Pinkie said

"Sunset? Do you mind if I go somewhere else to change? I'm shy when naked." Fluttershy requested, nervously.

"More so?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded in confirmation. "More so."

"Wow… and I didn't think that was possible." Rainbow remarked, surprised.

"Believe it." The shy girl nodded again.

"Sure well let's get this over with." Sunset sighed.

While Fluttershy when into a nearby closet, Sunset began starting with her heels followed by her sock she then pulled her pants down along with her underwear revealing her own bare butt which was a prefect mix of firm and soft she then took her jacket off then her shirt with the skirt attached on it and unhooked her bra.

"Alright Fluttershy, you done in there? Rainbow called out.

"Yes, but please don't laugh when I come out of her," the shy girl's voice said from behind the door.

"Don't worry we're not going to laugh, now get out here!" Rainbow told her.

The closet door soon opened and Fluttershy quickly came out not before closing the door and covering her front with her arm while keeping her butt covered with her hand, which was a bit small but still plump and soft as well.

"Ooh! Who knew you had such a cute booty underneath, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said from behind the shy girl.

That made Fluttershy yelp before covering her butt with both her hands while blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok! It's alright, Fluttershy." Sunset comforted her. "We're all in the same boat here."

"Yeah! We're all nude and _bootiful_!" Pinkie joked as she wiggled her butt around.

"Yep, you don't have to be shy with us, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash added.

"To us, you got the best butt." Applejack complimented.

"Yeah… not something to be ashamed of like some of us." Twilight smiled, warmly.

"Yes, your butt… is _adorable_ darling." Rarity said, sweetly.

"Aw!" Fluttershy remarked, touched.

"Say what happened to strawberry anyway?" Rainbow asked Rarity.

"Oh right before they were about to take my pictures I pantsed her before they had the chance as in I turned her tables on her and got the attention on her and off me" Rarity explained flipping her hair.

"Wow…" Fluttershy said, amazed.

"Impressive Rare." Rainbow smirked, proudly.

"But where is she _now_?" Applejack questioned.

"Why I don't have the foggiest ide…" Rarity began to say.

"Get away from me you prevents!" A voice from outside screamed.

The human seven looked outside the window of Rarity's home and saw Strawberry running down the street, now holding newspapers, which she was using to cover her bare butt and front as picture takers kept chasing her.

"Well that explains it then." Sunset stated.

"In any case… I can't believe you all would strip yourselves bare to make me feel happy and not alone…" Rarity confessed.

"Uh-huh, there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you." Rainbow smiled.

"Yeah, now we're all in this together." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"Think of this as your birthday present." Applejack added.

"From us to you." Fluttershy beamed.

"And smokin' hot!" Pinkie said, happily as she licked her hand, then touched her rear with her finger before making a sizzling sound.

"Really?" Sci-Twi asked, deadpan. Pinkie just shrugged.

Rarity was teary eyed now. "Oh, you girls!" she said, emotionally.

"Group hug!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as they all gathered together for a tight hug, pressing their breasts and nude bodies together in the process. Rarity suddenly squeaked during it.

Alright, who's hand is that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized before they all burst out laughing.

"Now that all over, let's get dressed I really had enough of being naked for one day." Rarity stated.

"And a shower while we're at it, since well we spent the whole day planning this party and all." Rainbow added.

"Agreed." Rarity nodded. She turned, started walking and gestured the girls to follow. "Come along."

"I'll call the shower first!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she ran on ahead

"Ugh, I hate it when she does that" Rarity growled as she and the others started laughing as they continued to proceed to the bathroom, leaving their clothes lying on the ground as they were.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Written alongside Mariofan7013 and edited by grey mane.**


End file.
